1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing device which transmits management information concerning conditions thereof to an external device.
2. Related Art
Image processing devices configured to transmit management information concerning conditions thereof have been widely used. An example of such an image processing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-4251 (hereafter, referred to as JP2005-4251A). The image processing device transmits management information (e.g., statuses of internal components, or usage statuses or life information of consumable components) to a predetermined destination device (i.e., an administrator's device), so that the administrator is able to check and analyze the conditions of the image processing device from a remote location.